ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gomess
, scientific name , is the very first kaiju to appear in the Ultra Q TV series, which makes him also the very first ultra kaiju. Subtitle: History Ultra Q Gomess was a kaiju who, in ancient times, was the predator of the kaiju Litra. In the present day, he was disturbed from his hibernation by a group of miners. He attacks the mining site where he was awakened. However, a Litra was hatching from her egg and engaged Gomess in battle. Gomess is killed by Litra's Citronella Acid attack. However, this cost Litra her life as well and both monsters died together. Trivia *Gomess is infamously known for being created from a loosely disguised Godzilla suit. Around the time of Toho's film, Mothra vs. Godzilla. Eiji Tsuburaya was beginning his work on the show, Ultra Q, and during the time of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, a new Godzilla suit was to be used for the film. However when Tsuburaya pleaded with Toho Studios to use the suit, The MosuGoji suit was reused for the film instead. Once filming for episode 1 of Ultra Q was finished, The Godzilla suit that was used to make Gomess would later be given back to Toho Studios to create the film Invasion of Astro Monster. *In episode 18, Gomess was intended to return. But due to filming of Invasion of Astro Monster, Toho lent the Baragon suit to Tsuburaya and Pagos was created instead. *Gomess is one of the two very first monsters in the Ultra series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey When the ZAP SPACY's ship, The Pendragon, crashes on the desert planet Hammer, Gomess is the first monster to appear. Magular also appears and does battle against Gomess, but Gomess easily overpowers Magular until he turns his attention to the Pendragon. Rei sends out Gomora to battle the two kaiju and manages to destroy Magular. Gomess was revealed to be a Battlenizer monster and was called back by his unseen master before Gomora could finish him off. Gomess reappeared in the next episode when Rei used Litra to search for Alien Hook. This time, his master, Alien Guts appeared. After a battle with Gomora and Litra, Gomess was destroyed and Guts fled the scene. Trivia *This series is Gomess's first appearance in color. *In this series due to the more staggering sizes of the other monsters, Gomess's size is boosted to 40 meters rather than his original 10 meters. To differentiate from this previous appearance in Ultra Q, this incarnation of Gomess is referred to as "Gomess (S)" (Gomess Special) by Tsuburaya. *During the opening credits to the series, Gomess is seen battling Arstron, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Gomess (S) was revived by in the movie, Ultraman Belial as part of his 100 Monster Army He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Alien Reflect and Eleking. He was then seen rising out of the ground along with Alien Baltan, Velokron, King Joe Black, Nova, and Antlar. He teamed up with Alien Baltan, Antlar, Magular, Zetton, Arigera, Gudon, Twin Tail, Gesura, Silvergon, and Goldras to take on Ultraman. He was betrayed and killed along with Alien Baltan by Ultraman Belial's Belial Geno Thunder during the final battle. Gomess later became one of the Monsters to make up Beryudora's neck. Trivia *This film features Gomess' first battle against an Ultraman after 44 years after it's debut. Ultraman Saga Gomess (as well as Earthtron and Gubila) is one of the monsters who has been revived by Alien Bat to serve him. Gomess works alongside Gubila and double teams Ultraman Cosmos. Shortly into the fight, Ultraman Zero (whom was only 5 meters tall,) shows up and evens the odds by battling Gomess (S). Despite his smaller size, Zero is strong enough to hold off Gomess (S) long enough for Ultraman Cosmos to calm down Gomess with the Luna Shootless, turning the monster good. However, Gomess (S) was tragically murdered by Alien Bat for his failure. Trivia *According to the film's director, Hideki Oka, Gomess's introduction scene of him rising out of the ground is a tribute to the film, Mothra vs. Godzilla. Hideki Oka acknowledged that he is aware that the original Gomess' suit was originally created from the Godzilla suit. Ultraman Ginga Gomess participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against Ultras until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman X Gomess appears in November issue of Ultraman X. The second monster to be zapped by the Dark Thunder Energy, Gomess becomes Gomess (S) and sports red eyes, in a similar fashion to Tsurugi Demaaga. Data - S (Special)= Gomess (S) Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Planet Hammer *Attack: 1000 *Defense: 500 *Speed: 700 Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Gomess (S) can burrow underground in a moderate speed. *Fangs: Gomess (S) possess a pair of fangs for close combat *Tail: Gomess (S) can use it's tail for bashing opponents. }} Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Gomess reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a C (Common) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a high chance of getting Gomess. Figure Release Information Rarity bandai6inGomessAFFE.jpg|Bandai Asian Fantasy Film Expo Ultraman and Gomess from Bandai Japan $T2eC16JHJGwE9n)ySdEoBQJH-T8,cw~~60_35.jpg|Tokusatsu Heroes Gomess club-bullmark-reissue-gomess-ultraman-149861096.jpg|Bullmark Gomess from Bullmark Japan club-bullmark-reissue-gomess-ultraman-243272087.jpg|Bullmark Red Gomess from Bullmark Japan set-72157627665833206.jpg|Bullmark Glow-in-the-Dark Gomess from Bullmark Japan Gomess Spark Doll.png|Gomess Spark Doll Gomess SD.png|Gomess Spark Doll Gallery Ultra Q Gomess Q 2.png Gomess Q 1.png F0226161_13524261.jpg Gomess in color.jpg more gomess color.jpg gomess vs litra color.png|Gomess and Litra fighting in Color GomessColor.jpg Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Neo Gommey vs Magey.jpg maggy vs gomess.JPG GommeyvsGomorvsMagur.png Ultraman Saga Gomess 2.jpg Other Selena gomess.jpg Gomess movie.png Gomess movie I.png JirassvsGomess.jpg|A picture of Jirass fighting Gomess. Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:First kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ultraman X Kaiju